


RuneCasters

by Sammyjofish, SkyfallRides101, SuperWolf1215



Series: Table of Eight [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjofish/pseuds/Sammyjofish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyfallRides101/pseuds/SkyfallRides101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolf1215/pseuds/SuperWolf1215
Summary: Welcome to RuneCasters! Hope you enjoy!





	1. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to RuneCasters! Hope you enjoy!

*FICTION*

It was your average middle school day, and after a mind numbing hour and a half it was lunch. Then five minutes into the period the fire alarm blares and a bunch of teenagers slowly filtered out of the school and wondered why it rang, but it turned out that someone pulled it, during my lunch period... anyway the kid was given a suspension and a warning. However despite the stupid alarm my friends and I stayed in a group, talking as we left, long conversation short, we made jokes about Grim and talked about online roleplays.

Then when we were allowed back inside the period had ended and it was 4th period, my social studies class had started and my teacher had given us the chapter test. Then science was the same as ever with cell reproduction. Than most people's favorite class, or at least the people who had been a part of the schools theater program loved this class, math. The reason for this is because Mr. H is the director for all of the plays and musicals and is almost everyone's math teacher. He is funny and has a saying for most things. The quote, "making bricks without straw," is famous among us.

So anyway The math period had just started and my friends and I started talking about the previous few hours and then the period started and we learned about exponents and squares.

Then my two periods of english started and ended then started and ended. Then the bus ride home, which was usually annoying.

Then when I got home I called up my friends on skype to talk about Runes and Casting. Oh! I forgot to tell you that my friends and I are Casters! You don’t know what Casters are! Allow me explain…

Long ago a mutation within human’s genetic code formed in a small amount of its population allowing them to bent elements to their will using runes. Runes are symbols of power that drain the caster’s energy to perform a specific task. The runes however are very general, so Casters use their minds to carry out the rest of the task with the elemental rune as a guideline. Those who had this revealed it and helped those without this trait.

But disaster rose, a young Caster named Grey became greedy and thought those with the mutation were a greater form of the species and should be the only ones allowed to live. Unfortunately, Grey gained a lot of support quickly and declared war on the non-casters. The Grey’s followers were outnumbered but were much stronger than the non-casters, and quickly caused panic among the non-casters and casters that didn’t follow him. Then the Council of Casters, the assembly of the most powerful Casters, used a fail-safe they hoped to never of had to use. The fail-safe was a ritual, or a joint rune cast with many components, that would remove memories and documents about casting leaving the non-casters with only presumed legends and myths of the casters. *Chapter End*


	2. The Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperWolf1215 - Writer  
> SkyfallRides101 - Editer

*FICTION*

So, back to the present day, we now have a secret society, because why not. Besides that, there’s also the fact that if we were discovered by non-casters, one of two things would happen: we would be called crazy and sent to an insane asylum or be killed by the CPA (Caster Preservation Association) to keep us from becoming public again.

So, each of my friends are focusing on a different rune type, in which each element is associated with a color (like the obvious ‘fire is red and water is blue’). Personally, I am following the rune path of light, because I find that illusions are fun. Also, it makes stealing my friend’s possessions easier. I’ll let my friends tell you about that in dialogue later.

Okay, so, time for less description; let's get back to the story. So, during a Skype call, we casters talked about rune studies from the ‘theatre rehearsal’ (that’s our secret term for our rune studies) that continued four months after ‘the play’. Today, I learned more illusions and the value of not using too much energy in one cast. Short story short, I had to watch the rest of the time.

Over the next two hours, it was just Fire and me in the call so we started to talk about life which somehow evolved into my not so little crush on Bryant. We eventually said goodnight and left the call.

Now, you all probably want some insight into the elements that we Casters can control. Well, those elements include fire, water, wind, life, light, dark, and earth. However, there is a path some people can take if they do not wish to choose one element. That path leads to the role of shaman, or a source of energy or magnification for casts.

After the call, nothing eventful occured, so I’ll just skip that part. However, the next day, a message went out to all casters about a group of windbags, er… properly known as members of the Followers of Vindr, who came and caused trouble at a local caster hangout. They almost got away before anyone stopped and arrested them; however, they were caught after a close call. So, according to the message, the Council of Casters now has two Vindr’s to interrogate for inside info.

The next day, during lunch, we talked about the trouble makers and how the council would deal with them. Then, Mallow and Kipper started talking about Grad. They announced that they were going together, as a couple... of friends, but no, they are dating now which was a surprise to most of us.

A few minutes later, it started raining spoons as Stono waltzed over. He then proceeded to pull a box out of his pocket, get down on one knee, and ask Dawn to go to Grad with a ring made out of a bent spoon… *Chapter End*


	3. The Flame

*FICTION*

So, then Dawn stood up and said, “I’d love to, but I’m leaving the country before Grad.”

So, then Stono stood up, shook Dawn’s hand and walked away.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch and Rune studies were great and nothing happened, it was all perfect, or so I thought. *Chapter End*


	4. The Fire

*FICTION*

*Ten Years Later*

Nothing happened for ten years. Yeah just high school and college drama no one likes and more training. So now our group has existed for about 12 years and is as strong as ever. Fire became a teacher of Pyromagical Runes, Kipper became a CPA Water Troop, Grim became a corpse, Bryant became a CPA Air Troop, Dawn became a CPA Healer, Mallow became a CPA Documenter, Stono became a wedding planner, Kennedy became a hooker, while Z and I became a CPA Illusionists. And no, Grim didn't die, unfortunately, he actually became an architect.

The CPA Crew, Kipper, Mallow, Bryant, Dawn, Z, and I, ate lunch together and talked about our various jobs and everyday stuff.

Then, simultaneously, all of our phones start buzzing, Fire found a group of Vindr’s in a park trying to kidnap some young Casters.

Mallow quickly ran to her office and reported the sighting and got us permission to go and help.

When we got there Fire had kept them busy, but she was greatly outnumbered. We stepped in and helped out.

Z and I started to trick peoples sight with visions and confused the Vindr’s.

Meanwhile, Kipper and Fire worked together to capture the ones that had been knocked unconscious or were trapped in a daze.

Dawn was causing some plants to hold the Vindr’s that were collected by Kipper and Fire.

During all of this, Bryant had been floating above and bringing escaped Vindr’s into the main battleground.

I may have gotten a little distracted by him being cute and flying around and such. Anyway the bruise I got from the first flying at my cheekbone wasn't that bad.

Then right before I blacked out from the punch, I saw a Rune being cast that would use air for something, then it all faded to black. *Chapter End*


End file.
